


Belly of the Beanploe

by btown09



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: F/M, Vore (Clean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btown09/pseuds/btown09
Summary: After a freak accident with a swammi-swan, Norma helps Once-ler find another way to keep her safe at night, but it's not the way he'd expect it. Inspiration from soft vore and thesassylorax (again). Contains vore (Safe, No digesting). If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to read. If not enjoy!





	Belly of the Beanploe

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny Norma-ler fanfic (thesassylorax). This is my first vore story. Reminder: It's a safe vore! No bone or organ-crushing! No digestion! No coming out the OTHER end! Just good, clean, safe, undigested vore. If you're uncomfortable, don't read it. If you do and place rude comment, they will be marked as spam. To those who are comfortable, Enjoy!

In the truffula forest, it was already night time. Inside the cottage, the Once-ler was knitting the torn dress for Norma on his knees next to his bed. The other night yesterday, a mother swammi-swan scooped her in the air and into her nest because she mistook her for one of her babies. Why, you ask? The tiny lady was as small as Thumbelina. Her dress was as yellow as the swan's feathers. It took Once-ler five minutes to climb a truffula tree to get to the nest and another five to explain the swan that her tiny woman's not a hatchling. Her dress was slightly torn, but at least she was alright. A little shaken, but alright.

"Maybe I should find a different color for your dress after this morning's _episode_ ," Once-ler said as he finished sewing the small holes. This time, it was pink as the flower she came from. "And finished."

She got back her dress and placed it back on again. "Don't put yourself down, Oncie," Norma said brightly, putting on her itty-bitty glasses. "We just...didn't think that through, that's all." She said that to cheer him up as she leaned on the sleeve of his pjs.

"Oh, Norma, what am I going to do with you?" he asked in a chuckled tone. "You were soaked during laundry, almost got mauled by a cat, and now, you were swooped away by a swammi-swan. I know you don't want to spend your days in my pocket, but how else am I going to keep you safe, especially at night?"

She hugged his finger. "Relax. I'm pretty capable of-" she was about to finish when an idea struck her head. "Wait!" she squeaked and jumped on his hand. "There is a way" He lifted her hand she was on. "How?" he asked. "This may sound a little weird, but there' still a way."

She gestured him to turn his head so he could listen in private. He turned his head and felt her move a brush of his raven hair as she began to whisper in his ear. She whispered something to him unspeakable, it widened his eyes. She said it was weird, but to him it was _beyond_ weird! Something he would _never_ do to her, let alone think about it. " _That?_ " he asked with shock. She nodded, making her brunette curls bounce. "You _really_ sure?" he asked again with bafflement. "Positive," she said eagerly. Words couldn't come out of his mouth at first, but he knew it sounded risk for Norma's safety.

"But Norma," he protested worriedly. "What if I harm you doing that?" He was filled with what would happen, he didn't listen to Norma.

"Once-ler..."

He started to panic. "What if it goes too quick or too slow?!"

"Once..."

"If I do that, I could never see you agai-"

"Once-ler!" She shouted and pressed her hands to close his lips. He was amazed that she pressed his lips together like that. He wasn't surprised about her tone, though. For a tiny woman, she can still stand up for herself. "Trust me," said calmly. "I know you would never do any harm to me."

Knowing that they trust each other, he slowly breathed to help him relax. "Ok," he said, more relaxed. "If you really want to."

"I'm absolutely sure," she lightly said, stroking his chin.

Getting himself to be completely relaxed, he exhaled one last time. At that moment, he opened his mouth real wide. Norma gazed with awe at the sight of his gaping, wet maw. He placed his hand closer to his lips for her and stuck out his tongue. She adjusted her glasses so they wouldn't fall off as she got ready. She got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled on his tongue. As she finally got in, he slid his tongue back in, but kept his mouth open to give her light.

Inside, it felt like the tropics: very warm and very moist. Each pearly tooth was hard as stone. After all, he's got good dental hygiene. And his tongue: it's like a pink carpet on a rainy day. Every step she took coated her palms of her hands and feet with sticky, warm saliva. Using caution, she slowly stood up on her feet, making sure not to trigger whatever would happen if she went willy-nilly on his tongue. His mouth has more elbow room than she thought it would be.

"Well, how is it?" Once-ler asked with his mouth open. It was hard for him to speak with the small woman in his mouth without accidentally biting or swallowing her. Luckily he did neither.

Norma shakily kept her balance as his tongue almost knocks her off and his voice echoed from the inside. Regaining her balance, she gazed around the maw one more time before jumping with joy. "I can't believe this!" Good thing her jumping didn't tickle his tongue. She stopped and calmed down a bit. "It's better than I thought it would be." Once-ler smiled, jaws still wide open. "Well, glad you like it. Ready to go further?" "I am," she said hesitantly. "Just let me take my time, okay?" "Alright."

Taking small steps inside, Norma walked deeper on his tongue. Slowly, she looked down below the tongue to see blackness down his throat. She leaned to the open inch by inch. Preparing, she bent her knees to get ready to slide right in. Suddenly, her foot slipped on a small puddle of drool. Panicking, she tried to push herself up, but the slippery spit made it difficult, but above, she saw his uvula and grabbed it, despite the slipperiness, for her dear life.

Outside, Once-ler could feel the tickle in the back of his throat. He knew it had to be his uvula. "Norma, what happ-" He was cut off when the feeling in his uvula went felt from ticklish to queasy. He covers his mouth as he gagged and wretched from the sickness. If he doesn't get her out his mouth, she could be covered in his vomit. Quickly, he grabbed his thneed and tried to hock her out.

Inside, Norma could feel his uvula shake from the hocking feeling and sound. She tried to hold on, but the force of the gagging and the increase of drool made her slip off, stumble backwards on his tongue, and landed right on his thneed. Once on the thneed, Once-ler placed it down on the side and breathed repeatedly to get rid of sick feeling in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Oncie!" she apologized in a stressful manner. "I was about to jump in, but I slipped! I wasn't ready at that time!"

He finished breathing, turned, and dried herself. "Norma, it's ok," he reminded calmly, carefully rubbing the saliva off her glasses with his thneed. "It was an accident. Besides, it's my fault for having a-" he gagged one bit. "Sorry. -terrible gag reflex. Tell you what. How about you slide down instead."

"Slide down?" she asked.

"You know, like a water slide." he smiled. "Our throats aren't exactly platforms." They both giggled a bit at his joke. "Oh, and another thing: it's best to take off your glasses. It could get shattered on the way down." "Oh, right," she said handing her delicate glasses to him. To make sure he doesn't crush them, he placed them on a counter. He scooped her up in his palms and next to his jaw again. "Now take your time if you need to." "Ok."

This time, he opened his mouth again and, once again, she walked right inside. She was able to keep her balance this time. On the back of the throat, she placed herself on her belly. "Ready?" he asked jaws wide. "Ready." she called.

The tongue inside flapped upwards to the roof of his mouth and the lips were sealed, leaving the entire mouth almost dark. Norma could feel his tongue pushing her body further down. She slid further down until her arms, head and chest were in his throat. Next thing, a hard swallow slid her all the way in.

Once-ler carefully kept her in place on his tongue, keeping the amount of saliva low so he wouldn't drench her. With eyes closed in relaxation, he let her slide down with ease, with her upper body sneaking in. He got her in his throat with one swallow. If he didn't knew better, her skin gave him a sweet aftertaste.

Inside, the esophagus was sliding Norma on the way to his stomach. It was very wet, cramped, and squishy, but the pink flesh was able to push her down. _So this is what Santa Claus goes through going down chimneys_ , she though as she went down deeper. Suddenly, she felt the slide getting slower and slower. The muscles were getting constricted, and at that moment, she stopped! She tried to push her body down further, but show couldn't move! She was stuck, and another thought came to her: being stuck could make her man choke!

Once-ler could feel her in his throat, but at one point, it stopped! His eyes widened in horror as he was holding his throat help her move, gasping and wheezing from the chocking sensation, but she didn't budge! Frantically, he looks for something to help both of them until he spotted a cup of tea enough for him to swallow her down. He rushed to the cup and quickly took big gulp after big gulp to push her down with painful efforts. It was a little cold, but he didn't care!

Norma kept wiggling her body to prevent both of them from suffocating until she heard hard gulps and liquid rushing down. Hearing how loud it was, it was going to be a huge amount of whatever it was. She held one big breath. Each splash got her even more sopping wet than she already is. However, each splash gave her body some oomph in the tight constricting airway. Sliding deeper and deeper, she noticed an opening below her. Bracing for the gaping hole, she closed her eyes as her head slowly popped out. It was a tight squeeze, but her whole body finally slipped out. At last, she plummeted to the stomach floor with a squishy thud. There were moist, pink, fleshy walls all over with juices dripping at every corner. After holding it in for so long, she was able to breathe again. When the liquid slipped in her mouth, she smiled since she recognized it was tea.

Once-ler slammed the cup as he regained his breathing. He breathed deeply before he sat on his bed with relief. "Good thing you still had that tea left in you cup," called a voice from his belly.

"Yeah," he said catching one more breath. "Good thi-" He just noticed that voice was none other than Norma's. "Hey! I can hear you!" he laughed as he looked down and held his belly with one hand. "Are you alright in there?"

"I was hoping you were," she called. She walked near a wall to make sure he can hear her better inside. "Sorry if I was a little hard to swallow."

"Either that or I just have a small throat," he replied jokingly. He hiccuped out of the blue, causing the wall inside to bump her head, stumbling on the damp bottom. He could hear her tumble. "Sorry," he said, holding his belly. "Well, you've kind of convinced me. This actually worked."

"Kind of? I told you it would," she cried out happily as she jumped on the wall of his innards. The jump made his stomach twitch. "Easy," he chuckled. "That tickles." Hearing that gave her an idea as she walked back to the wall again. "Oh, does it?" she asked slyly. He didn't like that tone. "Wait! I didn't say that!" he shouted back quickly to change her mind, but that wouldn't work.

Immediately, Norma ran her fingers on the walls to tickle him. "Yes, you did!" she yelled with glee. The tickling sensation caused Once-ler to burst into laughter, fall on his bed, and squirm uncontrollably on the blanket, folding his arms on his belly to contain it, but to no avail. This wasn't even possible! He was getting tickled from the inside! "N-Nohohorma, c-ha-cut it ouhouhout!" he yelled between laughs. The laughing shook the flesh around her, causing her to shake a bit, but that didn't stop her from having fun! "Not until you admit you're fully convinced! Admit it!" He kept his ground, despite almost running out of breath. "N-never!" he said still laughing. This only made Norma tickle him faster! "Admit it, Oncie! Admit it!" she hollered playfully trying to break him. He knew she won't stop until he comes clean! He couldn't take this anymore! He finally gave in not able to breathe from laughing so hard. "Alrihihight, alright!" he laughed loudly, tears in his eyes. "This-this did wohohork! It worked one hundred percent! Juhuhust stop plehehease!"

Finally, she stopped tickling him. "See?" she asked teasingly. "Now, was that so hard?" He was able to regain his breath again and wiped the tears on his cheeks. "Sometimes you're a sneak," he breathed.

She giggled at that remark. The warm and moist atmosphere around her made her drowsy. "I don't know about you," she said before she yawned. "But I'm getting beat." He yawned back after all that tickling. "Yeah, me too. We better call it a night."

With that, Once-ler tucked himself in the blankets and switched off the light. Insides, Norma found a good spot the floor of the stomach. Once on it, she laid back as the softness relaxed her into sleepiness. "Comfy?" he asked drowsily. Norma was already snug like a bug in a rug. "Yes," she replied sleepily. He smiled know that she's comfortable. "Well, good night, Norma." he said, closing his eyes. Norma was already drifting down. "Good night, Once-ler." Right away, they both drifted off to sleep into the night.

Two or three hours went by. Norma's sleep was stirred by a loud noise. The noise was Once-ler's snoring. She got up with drowsy eyes and tapped on the stomach wall. "Once-ler." He didn't budge since he's a heavy sleeper. "Once-ler!" she called louder. Even that didn't work. She had no choice but to kick a few times. Once-ler was asleep until he felt a few light, but not-hard-to-miss kicks for they felt like stomach growls when you're hungry. It stirred him from _his_ sleep as he opened his eyes. "N-Norma? Everything alight?" he asked sleepily with a hand on his belly. "Sorry, but you were snoring again," she said trying not to sound annoyed. "Sorry," he yawned. "Thank you," she smiled lightly. She went back to the spot and they both went back to sleep.

 


End file.
